catch me
by twilighter890
Summary: patrick verona walks up to the school roof for some thinking time. what he doesnt expect is Kat stratford on the roof.....singing My first 10 things fic


Patrick POV

Skipping is normal for me. And since 5 period is as boring as hell, I'm just gonna go to my place. My place at school. The roof. Where very few people have access to so it's the perfect place to think. That's all I do anymore. Skip periods and go to the school roof. I don't know why I even come to school anymore. Scratch that, I very well know the reason I put my self through the hell that is public high school. A certain sarcastic and beautiful brunette. A certain brunette that I haven't talked with (more like argue with) in days. I hate to say it but I'm really starting to miss it.

_Kat Stratford. _

With her feminist views and cynical nature, I constantly find amusement in taunting and teasing her. Lately though its been more then just amusement. In the months that shes moved here I've found more of a reason to get up and come to school than I ever had before she came.

As I continue my walk down the hallways towards the stairs that lead to the roof I notice that Kat's friend … _Mandy_? No that's not it…. _Mandarin_?..

nope.. Something like that. But she walks down the hall alone. That's weird since she and Kat are usually together… when she and I aren't bickering.

I finally reach the stairs and I start to walk up them. As I'm about to open the roof door I hear something. Not something, someone. On _my _roof! Whoever it is, is going to get gone the minute I walk outside or I might have to prove on of the ridiculous rumors that all these pathetic high schoolers believe true.

All but one believe, I correct dryly.

I walk out quietly ready to scare the living shit out of the unlucky kid I find on the roof, when I look at who it is.

Its Kat. _Why_ is Kat up here? I then notice that shes writing something down and mumbling to herself. She doesn't notice that I'm here. As I get ready to announce that I'm here, she does something that I _never_ thought she would do. She picks up a guitar that I didn't even notice and begins to sing to herself quietly. She gets through the first line and crosses something out and begins again. This time she sings loud. Loud enough for me to be able to here clearly.

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick, but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye_

Keep it sweet, keep it slow  
Let the future pass, but don't let go  
But tonight I could fall to sleep  
To this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

Whoa. She is singing and singing greatly at that. She's also playing the guitar really well… who is this person and where did hard and brutal Kat Stratford go?

_See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you_

Now fly away so I can breath  
Even though your far from suffocating me  
But I cant get my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

Now you see why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
So here I go, it's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so just catch me

She finishes the song with a beautiful last strum of the guitar, and I'm speechless. Ladies and Gentlemen Hell has officially froze over. Kat Stratford has left me without a witty remark or a smirk. I'm just stunned.

"Hmm. That came out better than I thought it would." she muttered just loudly enough so I could here.

I finally regain my composure and put on my infamous smirk.

"Wow. Kitty-Kat Stratford has a voice." I know that will piss her off.

Just as I predicted her head whips around while her cheeks burn with anger or embarrassment I cant decide and her eyes flash dangerously.

"Don't call me Kitty." she says furiously "What the hell Verona! You can't just stand there and watch someone without making yourself known! You do still remember that stalking is still illegal right?"

"Now now Kitty, it's not my fault your up on _my_ roof singing." When I call her Kitty again I can tell that I'm pushing her anger and embarrassment buttons and I'm loving it.

"Don't call me Kitty unless you want me to tazer your ass."

I decide to drop the name game and ask about the song.

"I didn't know you could sing." I say.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." she replies somewhat defensively. Typical. She is always defensive.

"That's true but seriously, you know how to convert cars, you're a photographer for the yearbook staff, and now you sing? My my you are full of surprises." What's next? Hell, She's probably a freakin cage fighter!

She blushes again but she doesn't look as mad as she did.

"My mom taught me to sing." she says. It surprising how different she sounded talking about her mother, so soft , the opposite of the Kat I'm used to.

"Did you right the song?" I can't help but be curious. It was a very nice song.

"Uh…kinda- I mean yeah I did." She's blushing again. That's weird she never blushes.

"Not bad Stratford." Soo very not bad.

"I have to go." she says. But this is the first time in days that I've talked to her. There is no way shes getting away.

She started walking away but I reached my hand out and spun her around.

She whips her hand away and glares at me. I'm used to it.

"What?" she asks, annoyance slipping through her voice.

"what do you mean what? You've been avoiding me for days! I'm starting to think your not obsessed with me anymore." I feign hurt.

"I'm not obsessed with you!" she snapped.

I feel a tad hurt but I brush it away quickly.

"Whatever you tell yourself." I tell her with a smirk

"I'm over this." she once again turns away and my body acts before I even think about doing it. I once again spin her around but this time I do what I should have done a long time ago. I do what I've been dreaming about doing ever since the carnation sale.

I pull her into a kiss. I wait for her to pull away and slap me, then probably file a lawsuit, but she doesn't. She wraps her arms around my neck and deepens the kiss. Holy crap. I'm making Out with Kat Stratford.

When air becomes an issue I pull away panting and flushed. She looks shocked and giddy.

"You sure your not obsessed?" I taunt her.

Instead of her getting mad and comes up with a retort. She just smiles.

_Hmm maybe this was a start of something more that arguments._

~The End. For now~

My first 10 things fic. Review if you like it


End file.
